kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddy and Noah Romance
Boah pictures Bride-and-groom-kiss-in-a-lavender-field-ZoomWorks-Photography.jpg ImagesCAOF98D7.jpg ImagesCA5RWVQF.jpg ImagesCA8N68SU.jpg ImagesCA18V5J4.jpg ImagesCAHNY2TG.jpg ImagesCAQAT339.jpg ImagesCAPKZJKZ.jpg ImagesCAR26NPJ.jpg ImagesCACQ1RYV.jpg Boah: Demetrius.png|link=Demetrius|linktext=Demetrius Yannick.png|link=Yannick|linktext=Yannick Ruburd jr..png|link=Ruburd Jr and Louvania|linktext=Buddy Jr. Louvania.png|link=Ruburd Jr and Louvania|linktext=Louvania Saylor.png|link=Saylor|linktext=Saylor Inness.png|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness|linktext=Inness Octacious .png|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Picture0103.jpg|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Tiberius.png|link=Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Picture0095.jpg|link=Saylor Picture0091.jpg|link=Ruburd Jr and Louvania B&l.png|Buddy Jr, and Louvania B&l2.jpg|Buddy Jr, and Louvania B&l.jpg|Buddy Jr, and Louvania Rocket.png|Rocket Ike.png|Ike Al.png|Al Abby.jpg|Abby and Jethro Addy.jpg|Addy Legend-1.png|Legend Abby.jpg|Abby and Jethro Al.png|Al Ike.png|Ike Lilith.png|Lilith Regulus.png|Regulus Tulia.png|Tulia Flora.png|Flora Oct.png|Oct Ti.png|Ti Regulus1.jpg|Regulus Buddy iii.png|Buddy III (Bessica) B&l5.jpg|Louvania at age 16 Katy.png Stefani.png Alecia.png Alex.png Ashleigh.png Blaine.jpg RB.jpg Rachel.jpg BLcake.jpg|Buddy and Louvania's first birthday cake BLcake2.jpg|the twins 10th birthday cake Blcake3.jpg|the twins 11th birthday BLcake4.jpg|twins 12th birthday cake Bl5.jpg|Twins 13th birthday V1.jpg|Valora V3.jpg V2.jpg FRM3.jpg FRM2.jpg FRM.jpg Racheldads.jpg Buddy and Noah, or more commonly known as Boah, is the creation of Yougotburned. There is a fanfic out now about their life called Cheeper by the Dozen, part of which is on YGR's account. Children Boah has 10 children together. Heart2.1.png|Boah tree Krinness.png|Inness' tree|link=Inness and Kris (Romance) Tiberius, Octacious and Inness Ti, Oct, and Inn are the triplets, Ti and Oct are actual Boah kids while Inness was adopted. They were born on October 31, 2023. For more on the relationship between Octacious and Tiberius, click here. Saylor Saylor is their fourth son. He is emo. He was born on July 4, 2025. Phoenix Phoenix is their son. He was born on September 21, 2026. Demetrius Denetrius is their hippy son. He was born on July 5, 2027. Damian Damian is their two-timing son. He was born on October 13, 2028. Yannick Yannick is their uncomplicated son. He was born on on May 8, 2030. Ruburd Jr. and Louvania Buddy and Louvania are known as the wonder twins. They are genius and are in their older brother, Saylor's grade. Buddy was born on December 31, 2032 and Louvania was born on Janurary 1, 2033. Grandchildren Saylette's Kids Saylor and Violette have four children, Legend, Rocket, Addy, and Xili. Rocket.png|Rocket Addy.jpg|Addy Legend-1.png|Legend Xili.png|Xili Bessica's Kids Buddy Jr. and Jessica have six children, Al and Ike, Lily, Abby, Silence, and Ben. Ike.png|Ike Al.png|Al Abby.jpg|Abby and Jethro Lilith.png|Lilith Buddy iii.png|Buddy III Sb1.jpg|Silence SB.jpg|Ben Octiana's Kids Octacious and Tatiana have six children together. Ti.png|Ti|link=Tiberius-Octacious Benjamin-Ruburd Utsukushii II Flora.png|Flora|link=Flora Spring Utsukushii Tulia.png|Tulia|link=Saturnalia Gaea Utsukushii Regulus1.jpg|Regulus Regulus.png|Regulus Tiberia.png|Octacia Tolly's Kids Tiberius and Holly have six children together. Oct.png|Oct|link=Octacious Tiberius Utsukushii II Roma.png|Roma|link=Roma-Fauna Feronia-Maia Utsukushii Rona.png|Rona|link=Angerona-Copia Fontus-Coelus Utsukushii Lucifer.png|Lucifer|link=Lucifer-Nox Coelus-Nemestrinus Utsukushii Ti-1.png|Tiberia Krinness' Kids Kris and Inness have three children. Ashleigh.png|Ash|link=Ashleigh Louvania Kolfer Blaine.jpg|Blaine|link=Blaine Kristopher Kolfer Rachel.jpg|Rachel|link=Rachel Barbara Kolfer RB.jpg|Rachel and Blaine FRM3.jpg FRM2.jpg FRM.jpg Rurt.jpg Racheldads.jpg Great-Grandchildren Klaine's Kids Blaine and Kurt have six children together. klaineprom.jpg|Klaine klaine.jpg Klaine171.png.jpg Klaine2.jpg Klaine3.jpg Klaine5.jpg kliss.jpg Klaine3.gif Klaine2.1.jpg Klaine1.jpg V1.jpg|Valora|link=Valora NoahElla Kriss-Kolfer V2.jpg|Valora|link=Valora NoahElla Kriss-Kolfer V3.jpg|Valora|link=Valora NoahElla Kriss-Kolfer Alex.png|Alex|link=Alexander Kristopher Kriss-Kolfer Alecia.png|Alecia|link=Alecia, Stefani, and Katy Kriss-Kolfer Stefani.png|Stafani|link=Alecia, Stefani, and Katy Kriss-Kolfer Katy.png|Katy|link=Alecia, Stefani, and Katy Kriss-Kolfer Marc.png|Marc|link=Marc Inness Kriss-Kolfer Category:Couples Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:Families Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Buddy and Noah's Kids Category:Triplets Category:Twins Category:Boah's Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Genius Category:Benders Category:HP Characters Category:HP Pictures Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:OC Kids Category:Couples Category:Families Category:Romance Category:Holly and Tiberius' Kids Category:Octacious and Tatiana's Kids Category:Saylor and Violette's Kids Category:Buddy Jr. and Jessica's Kids Category:Buddy Jr.'s Category:Buddy and Noah's Grandchildren Category:Black Sheep Category:NCIS Pictures Category:NCIS Characters Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren